


Warm-up

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's freezing," Rodney said for about the hundredth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm-up

"It's freezing," Rodney said for about the hundredth time. Or at least the third.

"It's not even below zero," John pointed out, keeping up his brisk pace towards the settlement.

"There's snow all around us."

"But the sun is shining." John looked around. "It's really pretty, don't you think?"

"At this point I'm more concerned about my hands and if I'll ever be able to use them again."

"I told you to bring gloves."

"I thought you were _joking_."

Ten minutes of complaining later they arrived and were greeted by their hosts. Fifteen minutes after that they were shown to their rooms.

"Finally," Rodney said, not minding Teyla's stern look.

Unfortunately their hosts didn't believe in central heating.

"Are you sure this planet isn't on the hate-us-want-to-kill-us list? Why the hell are we here again?" Rodney asked moving about to find any source of heat without succeeding.

"Because you are going to fix some of their tech and they'll give us some food."

"What? Ice? I can hardly move my fingers."

John sighed and got out of his gloves. He took Rodney's hands in his. "Oh, cold."

"Very funny. I hope you'll still laugh when I'm crippled for life and you'll have to rely on someone else to save your ass."

John started rubbing his hands over Rodney's. After a while Rodney pulled them away. "Great, now they're feeling like raw meat." He tried to make claws with his hands and winced.

"You need to warm them up. Put them on your skin."

"The cold skin is the problem!"

"Somewhere else. Like on your stomach."

"Are you insane? That would be like shoving ice down my shirt."

John turned to Teyla, who looked suspiciously like she was trying to hide a smile, and Ronon, who looked as if he wanted to say "He's all yours, man."

John turned back to Rodney. "If I warm them up, will you shut up?"

"What is that sup-"

"At least until we are on our way back," John said in his commanding voice.

Rodney shut up for a second and looked as if he seriously had to debate whether he'd rather want warm hands or complain for at least two hours. Eventually he said "Okay," and held out his hands.

John pulled on his uniform jacket and then pushed Rodney's hands underneath it and his t-shirt. When they hit his skin he took a deep breath.

Rodney just stared at him, open-mouthedly. John put his gloves back on.

"You're so hot."

John raised one eyebrow. Rodney flushed.

"I meant..." Rodney began to stutter, "the body heat obviously."

One side of John's mouth quirked up in a half-grin. "Sure, McKay, and you're really cool."

Rodney turned his hands around to get the back of his hands warm, too.

"Hey," John said, sucking in another breath.

"I agreed to shut up for possibly hours. You better make this good for me."

"Is it not good for you now, baby," John said mockingly in a breathy high voice.

Rodney flushed again. He said nothing and simply moved his hands a bit further up turning them around again.

John sucked in another breath. "Okay, I think that's enough. If you want more, we'll have to make another deal."

Rodney's expression looked suspiciously like a pout. John smiled.

Rodney pulled out his hands and John stuffed his shirt back in his pants and pulled the jacket down.

"Come on, let's get this done. Maybe I'll let you warm up again before we go home."

"You know, my feet are beginning to freeze, too."

John laughed. "You're gonna have to offer a lot more than shutting up for a few hours for a full body warm-up."

Rodney didn't say anything. He just put his hands under his arms and his happy I'm-planning-something smile on his face.


End file.
